How To Be Bad
by x0firefly0x
Summary: COMPLETE! Ginny Weasley is sick of being innocent. She's sick of being forgotten by boys. What to do? Take lessons in being bad of course! Her tutor? Draco Malfoy. Sparks fly as lessons go on. DMGW. Rated PG-13 for cursing.
1. The Deal

How To Be Bad  
  
by x0firefly0x  
  
Summary:Sick of being "innocent little Ginny", Ginny decides to change her ways with a one Draco Malfoy. I won't ruin the ending with the summary. I hate when people do that. Okay...  
  
READ!!!!!! and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 1: The Deal  
  
"You're so sweet, Ginny...you're like my little sister, Ginny..." Ginny Weasley grumbled, her shocking red hair swinging forward like a curtain to hide her pale, freckled face and doe-brown eyes.Her feet were clad in shiny black Mary-Janes (unfortunately part of the uniform) clacked noisily against the cold, stone floor.  
  
She swung her bag furiously against the equally cold, stone wall. Ginny was satisfied to hear her ink bottle shatter. She heard someone gasp from the other side of the wall she was passing and broke into a run. She didn't stop until she reached the staircase and,panting slightly, began her ascent, still mumbling, almost incoherently. "Dean...that ass...I'm like his sister, he says..."  
  
She headed for the library, hoping she wouldn't meet anybody she knew. She headed for a table in the back shrouded in darkness. She grabbed an oil lamp and swung her bag unto the wooden table.Not very far away, Harry Potter (her brother's best friend), her brother, Ron, and her best friend Hermione Granger (and her brother's love interest, although he hated to admit it) looked up in alarm. Ginny ignored them, and especially Harry's sheepish grin, which was also the one that used to make her weak in the knees, especially second year. Hermione started to get up, but Ron gently touched her arm and said something in his low rumbling voice that Ginny couldn't catch, and Hermione turned lovesick eyes unto her brother.   
  
"Sick," she thought, "I'll never be like that."  
  
Ginny plunged her hand into her bag for a quill and cursed furiously when she extracted a hand dripping in ink.  
  
"Your anger should be kept in check, little Weaslette," a cold, drawling voice said from the shadows.  
  
"Fuck off, Malfoy." Ginny snapped as he emerged from the darkness, smirking.  
  
"Language, Weasley, or I'll have to write you up." Malfoy smirked.  
  
"I told you to bugger off, didn't I? And why were you watching me anyway?" Ginny sneered, making a face most unlike her.  
  
"Yes. But you see, I am a prefect. I'm *supposed* to watch people I don't like to try and catch them doing something bad. It's the way of life.  
  
"Whatever," Ginny turned back to her empty parchment. She would never get that Transfiguration essay done, it seemed. Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan were sliding into seats a few feet away. 'What's with everybody I know coming into the library?', she thought furiously. Dean saw her, smiled and waved. Feeling her temper flare, she turned back to Malfoy, who was leaning on a bookshelf behind him, arms crossed.  
  
"Actually, you don't have to go," said Ginny in a simpering voice not unlike Pansy Parkinson as she patted the seat next to her.  
  
Malfoy's eyes widened as he himself slid him into the seat. Lavender and Parvati walked into their section and started whispering madly, darting looks at the pair. '*Why* is everybody in the library today. MERLIN,' Ginny thought angrily, gazing past Malfoy to fixate on Dean's dark face (which from what she could see, seemed to be in shock). Malfoy turned to see where Ginny was looking and once he had, his face moved into his infamous smirk, though his eyes were still a bit wide.  
  
"Inviting me to sit with you to make your prat of an ex-boyfriend jealous, eh? Not bad...with a little more work, you could be as bad as I am."  
  
"Bad kid?" Ginny snorted, but that had caught her interest, and her brown eyes turned to meet Malfoy's cold grey eyes. ('Actually,' Ginny thought, 'They're more like warm grey with bluish flecks.')  
  
"Really?" She said curiously, cupping her long flaming red hair back with her inkstained hand. "You'll teach me how to be bad?"  
  
"I thought I'd never see the day." Malfoy smirked, then cocked his head, "All right." He ran his hand through his platinum blond hair, causing tendrils to fall in front of his eyes. As he shook his head to get the hair out of his eyes, Ginny's stomach clenched. 'Must be the pumpkin juice I had for breakfast,' she wondered.  
  
"But it'll be a challenge."  
  
"No, it won't," Ginny said firmly, her jaw set.  
  
"O.K. Let's meet right here, this table, on Tuesday."  
  
"Can't we meet earlier?" Ginny asked eagerly.  
  
"Quidditch." Draco said simply.  
  
The bell rang and they headed out of the library together.  
  
"Remember -- Tuesday!!!" Malfoy called as they were carried separate ways by the massive throng of people heading down the hallway. Looking at his retreating back, Ginny realized her mood had considerably picked up.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: So...should I keep going? I know I've got positive reviews from Oua, Jenni, Janet, and Pryscilla (my beta readers, as from now), but I WANT MORE!!!! lol. Well, bye! Oh yeah, and e-mail me if you want too, at ginnyluvr@yahoo.com. Thanx! 


	2. The Confrontation

How To Be Bad  
  
by x0firefly0x  
  
Summary: Sick of being "innocent little Ginny", Ginny decides to change her ways with a one Draco Malfoy. I won't ruin the ending with the summary. I hate when people do that. Okay...  
  
READ!!!!!! and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 2: The Confrontation  
  
Ginny followed the group of students heading to the Great Hall for lunch. She smiled at nearly everyone she passed, but could not think why. 'It's just Malfoy,' she puzzled,'why am I feeling so happy?'  
  
Suddenly, a very large hand gripped her arm hard enough to bruise it, She squealed and swirled around to meet her attacker: her brother, Ron, backed up by Harry and Hermione. Harry and Ron looked very stony-faced, while Hermione just looked slightly threatening.  
  
"What was that about?" Ron demanded, his ears turning red (always a danger sign).  
  
"What d'you mean?" Ginny said calmly, feigning innocence.  
  
"We *mean*," said Harry, jumping in, "why were you sitting with Malfoy?"  
  
"No reason," said Ginny, now playing with a piece of her vividly red hair.  
  
"NO REASON?! There HAS to be a reason! This is MALFOY we're talking about!" Ron bellowed, his whole face crimson. Several people stared. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
Harry sighed. "Listen, Ginny...you're like a little sister to me (Ginny's temper flared again at these words) and you don't have to listen to me, but--"  
  
"But *I* am your brother and you DO have to listen to ME!" Ron interrupted, yelling very loudly, breathing deeply.  
  
"Calm down, Ron," Hermione said in her pacifying voice, her hand resting on Ron's shoulder.  
  
"Thanks, Hermione. Now, what was I saying?" Harry asked Ginny.  
  
"Something about advice," said Ginny impatiently. She started walking into the Great Hall. The trio followed closely behind her.  
  
"Oh, yeah, okay...Malfoy's trouble." Ginny snorted at this.  
  
"Bloody hell, that's *all*? I know that..."  
  
"All right, then," said Harry, but he still looked unconvinced. Ginny sat down and dropped her bag by her feet. She pulled a plate of chicken to her and dug in her fork. Ron clenched her shoulder and pulled her around so that she was facing him.  
  
"Listen, Gin. STAY AWAY from him. He could really do somthing to you if you're not careful," Ron said quietly; Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil were nearby.  
  
"Like what?" Ginny said impatiently, looking at her gold chain link watch; it was nearly the end of lunch and she hadn't eaten anything yet.  
  
"Like rape you!" Hermione hissed, looking worried.  
  
Ginny had had enough. She swung her bag forcefully over her shoulder and yelled at Ron, "SO WHAT? I'M A BIG GIRL NOW, RON!I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF! IF I WANT TO TALK TO MALFOY I WILL. OH, YEAH...AND I WON'T GET RAPED!"  
  
She stomped out off the Great Hall, who watched her leave with bated breath. Then, as one, they turned to look at Malfoy, who was looking slightly pink.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews guys! I've got 2 more chapters written in my notebook already, and I just need to type them (whether I will or not depends on whether more people give positive reviews!  
  
miss-tyla: Don't worry--this fic'll rock! The fourth chappie is a doozy!  
  
Lux-soap: Thank you. This started as just something to pass the time during my 3 study halls (Can you believe it?!) but it's grown to something more!  
  
Love youse! ~ Firefly 


	3. It Runs in the Family

How To Be Bad  
  
by x0firefly0x  
  
Summary: Sick of being "innocent little Ginny", Ginny decides to change her ways with a one Draco Malfoy. I won't ruin the ending with the summary. I hate when people do that. Okay...oh, and yeah, I don't own any of the characters. That pleasure belongs to J.K.Rowling, along with the money.  
  
READ!!!!!! and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 3-It Runs in the Family  
  
Ginny stalked out of the large wooden doors of Hogwarts and headed directly towards her favorite tree by the lake. It was a willow tree, and she loved to climb it. She hoisted herself up and vanished beneath a veil of willow branches and delicate leaves. Ginny breathed a sigh of relief and leaned against the bark of the tree. She was finally free...finally alone...  
  
"Ginny? Are you up there?" Hermione called rather tentatively.  
  
'Thought too soon,' Ginny thought, and then called down, "Come on up!"  
  
Gingerly, Hermione climbed up, moving at a snail's pace, and sat down on Ginny's branch, one arm still wrapped tightly against the stem of the tree (a/n: what is that called anyway?). Ginny smiled weakly at her; she wasn't in the mood to chat.  
  
"I brought bread and jam," Hermione said cautiously, waving the jammy dodgers (A/N: Brit word for toast and jam) in the air like a white flag.  
  
"Thanks." Ginny snatched it and munched hungrily. She noted how delicious jam could be when you were starving.  
  
"Ginny..." Hermione started, but Ginny was one step ahead of her already.  
  
"Herfmy-knee," Ginny said through a mouthful of toast, "I wuf lishenink."  
  
"It must run in the family," Hermione mumbled, looking repulsed, then said more loudly, "What?"  
  
Ginny gave her a death stare and swallowed her toast. "I *said* I was listening before. I'm only one year younger than you are, I can deal with it, okay?"  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
Ginny sighed. "Hermione..."  
  
"What if he, y'know..." Hermione fidgeted, "rapes you? He's got a reputation for these things and..."  
  
Ginny stopped listening. She examined her nail polish, which had stopped flashing colors like it was supposed to and was now flashing an advertisement for SwishQuik Nail Polish on each nail. 'How tasteful,' she thought.  
  
Hermione kept talking...and talking...and talking...Actually, she only stopped talking when Ginny pointed out to her that Hermione was going to be late for Arithmancy. She had squealed and dashed off to the castle, mercifully leaving Ginny alone, FINALLY, the way she liked it...  
  
"Weaslette?! You up there?" called a familiar drawling voice.  
  
Ginny started hitting her head against the tree, then called sadly, "Come on up."  
  
With much more agility and adeptness than Hermione, he climbed the tree and sat on Ginny's branch. She crossed her arms and lay back on the tree trunk. Malfoy followed suit.  
  
"So...what the hell was that about?" Ginny noted that his tone of voice was not at all cross, but instead, rather amused. Seeing as she had just embarrassed him, Ginny was rather surprised.  
  
"Nothing," Ginny lied unblushingly.  
  
"Yes, I see," Malfoy snorted, "Nothing *definately* means screaming out to the whole, bloody Great Hall."  
  
"Yes, it does," Ginny said coyly, but at the same time, a high-pitched voice in her head (that sounded remarkably like Hermione) screamed out, 'Red alert, red alert! She's flirting with Malfoy! She's gone insane!' Ginny wondered if, indeed, she had gone insane...she was hearing *voices* for Merlin's sake!  
  
"That's nice." Definite sarcasm from Malfoy there.  
  
"Yup," Ginny said, swirling a piece of her hair playfully. Something in Malfoy's eyes changed. 'Is that lust?' Ginny thought.  
  
"The Weaslette isn't so innocent after all. Flirting with a Slytherin?" Malfoy smirked.  
  
"Flirting with a Gryffindor...the *shame* Malfoy...and I'm a Weasley, too...someone really should alert your father..." Two could play this game.  
  
They stared at each other, then Malfoy smirked and lunged, starting a full-fledged tickle attack. Ginny giggled and writhed, when suddenly...  
  
CRACK!  
  
"Oh, shit," Malfoy said, looking frightened. They both fell into the floor. Luckily, Malfoy broke Ginny's fall. Unfortunately, he had broken his own bones as well (A/N: JOKING!). She had landed right on top of him. And, as luck would have it, two identical gasps issued from somewhere to their left.  
  
"Scandalous," Parvati squealed (A/N: Think the 'Ashleys' from "Recess" on Disney, people!).  
  
"Oh, great," Ginny mused.  
  
Malfoy shoved Ginny off himself, and straighened his robes. Ginny did the same. Then, without looking at each other, marched towards the main doors. Before they split up at the stairs, Malfoy hissed, "Tuesday," out of the corner of his mouth. G  
  
Ginny nodded curtly, and headed up the stairs to the portrait of the Fat Lady, smiling, (actually, more like grinning), all the way. When she reached the portrait, she said the password ("chocolate mousse") and climbed into the portrait hole. Her jaw dropped at who she had found.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: *Grins* Who is this elusive person? Malfoy? Dean? HARRY? lol. I love cliffies :) Alright, now some shoutouts to Jamie, Jaye (crazzieaddict06 right here at fanfiction), Oua, Pryscilla, and Jenni.  
  
tom-felton-draco-lover: Tanks! Here's some of the rest! (teehee)  
  
Lux-soap: Luxshi, it's great talking to you through e-mail! If anybody else wants to e-mail me, feel free! I love mail! AND REVIEWS!!!  
  
sweetstar3: Thanks. I will keep it up, thanks to the loving support of all of you!  
  
Hplova4eva: I love those adjectives! Hee thanks!  
  
hells soul: Thanks, I like it too so far! 


	4. Loss of Innocence

How To Be Bad  
  
by x0firefly0x  
  
Summary: Sick of being "innocent little Ginny", Ginny decides to change her ways with a one Draco Malfoy. I won't ruin the ending with the summary. I hate when people do that. Okay...oh, and yeah, I don't own any of the characters. That pleasure belongs to J.K.Rowling, along with the money.  
  
READ!!!!!! and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 3-It Runs in the Family  
  
Colin Creevey stared sadly at Ginny. Ginny stepped over Hermione's cat, Crookshanks, and walked up to him slowly.  
  
"C-Colin?" Ginny said tentatively, laying her small hand gently on his shoulder. He just stared right into her eyes. Ginny shivered. 'What's wrong with him?' Ginny thought fearfully. His eyes were cold, distant...his face blanched, back rigid.  
  
She said his name once more, but Colin didn't answer. He just kept staring at her face. The common room was deserted. Ginny pulled him towards the couch and sat him down. Ginny put a gentle hand on his knee.  
  
"Colin, you can tell me what's wrong," Ginny said softly, "C'mon, we're best friends."  
  
"Malfoy," he growled.  
  
"What?" Ginny turned white, "What about him? Did he do something to you?  
  
"I'll kill him," Colin said slowly and deliberately.  
  
"What? Colin...what's wrong?" Ginny said frantically.  
  
Colin said nothing, but got up quickly and walked steadily out the portrait hole.  
  
"Colin! Wait up! TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG!" Ginny said commandingly, totally freaking out.  
  
He stopped and turned to look at her, practically drinking her up with his steady gaze.  
  
"I'll kill him," he said again, in a low growl so different from who he was.  
  
He kept walking quickly. Ginny caught up with him at the top of the main staircase. He stopped and called out "Malfoy!" in a frosty voice.  
  
"What d'ya want, Mudblood?" A drawling voice called out, quickly followed by laughs from the Slytherins. His voice chilled Ginny's blood.  
  
Colin walked slowly down the stairs.  
  
"Colin! NO! Stop, please..." Ginny pleaded desperately, tugging on his arm. 'It's like he's possessed', Ginny thought, very frightened.  
  
Colin drew out his wand like it was a sword, and yelled in a voice that echoed eerily throughout the Hall, "Duel. You and me, right now." The crowd quickly parted and leaned against the walls, clearly looking for a show.  
  
"No, Colin! Please...stop!"   
  
"No. This is for you, Ginny." He turned to give her his shy smile, but this time there was a rigidity to it.  
  
"What?!" Ginny stopped cold. He raised his wand hand steady, looking pale, but determined. Malfoy's face turned deathly white. Malfoy drew his wand out and pointed it at Colin's heart. Colin lunged at him, "Tant-" he started to scream, but Malfoy was quicker.  
  
"EXPELLIARMUS!" Malfoy yelled, his voice shaking.  
  
Colin flew back, past Ginny, who was standing there horrified. A loud crack resounded throughout the Hall as Colin's head smashed against the stone wall.  
  
"COLIN!" Ginny screamed.  
  
His body slid down the wall and rested at the floor, head in his lap, blood puddled on the floor. Ginny ran towards him and tried to find a pulse. She fumbled with his sleeves/  
  
"Somebody call Madam Pomfrey!" she yelled, looking straight in Malfoy's eyes, who seemed to be in shock. His face was deathly pale.  
  
Ginny reached for Colin's wrist, and rested her head on his chest, determined to hear a heart beat. None came."  
  
"You killed him," Ginny said in a cold voice, looking up from Colin's robes. "YOU KILLED MY BEST FRIEND IN THE WHOLE WORLD!" She pointed a trembling finger, red with Colin's blood at Malfoy. "YOU KILLED HIM!"  
  
Ron ran up to Ginny, who fell intp his arms, sobbing. Ron glared at Malfoy and his face turned red. But, most unlike himself, he stayed and comforted Ginny.  
  
Madam Pomfrey came, panting, a stretcher floating behind her. Colin was majicked unto the stretcher and was floating away with Madam Pomfrey. Dennis Creevey followed.  
  
Ginny wrenched herself away from Ron and ran out to the lawn. Malfoy ran behind her, their shoes squishing ominously against the wet grass. Ginny slipped and lay there, with no wish at all to get up. Malfoy ran towards her.  
  
"Go away!" Ginny called, her voice muffled by the grass, "Go away or I'll kill YOU!"  
  
"No,no..." Malfoy was taking deep, shuddering breaths, his shoulders shaking, his face milky white contrasting unto the twilight. Ginny turned her face toward him.  
  
"You killed him." Rivers of tears wound down her freckled face.   
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." Malfoy fell to his knees, face buried in his hands. "I didn't mean to, God, I didn't mean to..."  
  
Unsuppressable sympathy overwhelmed her. 'Tom Riddle,' she thought. She had almost killed Colin that year too. She took in a great breath and enveloped him in his arms. Then, they cried. Cried, for the loss of innocence.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I told you the fourth chapter's a doozy! Now, I need YOUR help!!! Should Colin die, or be alive? Two chapters are ready for both cases...now, VOTE!!!! (WHICH MEANS REVIEW!!!!!!!!)DO I have your permish to kill Hagrid? YAY! I'm a sadist too, lol.  
  
crazzieaddict06: Hey Janet! Glad you like it, more to come! Oh, and being turned into a Draco/Ginny shipper is a good thing, right guys? *Wink*  
  
poetbrit: You're right, it IS a natural right. Draco ROX! MY SOX!!!  
  
hplova4eva: Thanks! Glad you're a regular reviewer!  
  
sweetstar3: Thanks for alerting me to that. No, in chapter 3 I was joking. He didn't break his bones. Just a lil sadist humor for you guys :)  
  
Kristen36: Thank you. I will update a lot, k?  
  
lavender baby: I never thought I would see the day Malfoy was embarrassed either. Guess we have now! lol. Love ur story too!  
  
degrassifiend2006: Is this my pal Jenni or is this just someone named Jen...I'm sooo confused. OMG! I LOVE Degrassi too! Noggin, everybody! 


	5. Harry's Pillow Hatred

How To Be Bad  
  
by x0firefly0x  
  
Summary: Sick of being "innocent little Ginny", Ginny decides to change her ways with a one Draco Malfoy. I won't ruin the ending with the summary. I hate when people do that. Okay...oh, and yeah, I don't own any of the characters. That pleasure belongs to J.K.Rowling, along with the money.  
  
READ!!!!!! and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ginny wiped her eyes and headed for the hospital wing. Colin lay there, his eyes closed. Ginny started running to his bedside, her heart racing.  
  
'Oh, please, PLEASE be alive, Colin,' she pleaded silently, reaching out a small, pale hand to clasp his. 'It's warm!' Ginny nearly laughed out loud, she was so full of joy. She lay her head on his stomach, hugging her best friend as if she would never see him again. To tell the truth, she thought perhaps she *would* never see him again.  
  
Colin coughed and sputtered. Ginny quickly got up and hitched a smile unto her pale, freckled face. "Colin!  
  
she exclaimed, incredibly happy, "You're all right!"  
  
"Hi," said Colin softly, "Can you please talk lower? I have a hell of a headache."  
  
"I'll bet," Ginny whispered, "How are you feeling?"  
  
"All right, I suppose...as long as I ignore my throbbing head."  
  
"That's good," Ginny smiled, relieved. Colin gave her a are-you-kidding-me? Look.  
  
"So..." Ginny said, deciding to throw caution to the wind, "What were you so mad about before?"  
  
"Nothing," Colin said meekly, turning a shade of crimson.  
  
"C'mon, tell me!" Ginny said forcefully, yet in the gentlest voice she could muster.  
  
"A-all right," Colin stuttered, "F-fine. I l-like you Gin. Always have."  
  
"Oh," Ginny blushed.  
  
"A-and," Colin took a shuddering breath and went on more confidently, "I was defending your honor."  
  
"What d'you mean?"   
  
"Parvati Patil told me..." Colin said cautiously.  
  
"What did that bloody gossip say?" Ginny growled.  
  
"That you slept around, and--"  
  
"Wait," Ginny interrupted, "*Me*, sleep around?" Ginny laughed so loudly, Harry, who was in the next bed as usual, woke up and screamed something about a Quidditch foul. Ginny and Colin snickered.  
  
"Anyway," said Colin, looking very uncomfortable, "She told me Malfoy had raped you." Colin looked up at her expectantly. They both heard Harry say "Shit!" very loudly.  
  
"Well, he didn't," said Ginny curtly. There was an awkward silence.  
  
"W-well, would you ever?" Colin said sharply.  
  
"Would I ever what?" Ginny looked nonplussed.  
  
"SLEEP WITH HIM!" Colin said angrily.  
  
"*What* did you say?" Ginny could feel her Weasley temper rise with each word. 'How dare he,' she thought furiously, gnashing her teeth.  
  
"You have, HAVEN'T YOU?!" Colin yeleld, this time scaring Harry again. He sat bolt upright, his glasses flying. Ginny went to pick them up, and put them on his dresser. She swirled around.  
  
"NO! I HAVEN'T! WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS ANYWAY? IT'S NOT LIKE WE'RE GOING OUT!" cried Ginny, her temper getting the best of her. Colin's mouth opened and closed like a fish. A hurt expression slid onto his face.  
  
"Obviously we aren't friends either," Colin said softly, avoiding her eyes.  
  
"I didn't say that!" Ginny said indignantly. Colin looked over her shoulder just then, and his eyes narrowed.   
  
"What are YOU doing here?" Colin snarled. Ginny whipped around, her lomg hair knocking Harry's glasses off his nightstand. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw Draco, a little more composed than before, although his eyes were still a bit puffy. Draco looked at a loss for what to say. Draco cleared his throat, clearly stalling for time.   
  
"Um, hi," he said, "I came to speak to Ginny." Colin's face turned red and he grimaced.   
  
"Figures," Draco said, "I couldn't even kill you properly." He smirked.   
  
"You didn't look so smug when you were crying on my shoulder," said Ginny dangerously. An obvious snicker came from Harry's bed, quickly disguised by a bout of fake coughs.  
  
"Oh, shut up you," said Ginny, retrieving a pillow from the end of the bed and smacking his head with it. Harry grew quiet. Actually, Ginny was quite relieved he'd stayed out of it so far.  
  
"You were upset you'd hit me with the curse, Malfoy?" Colin said calmly. Draco couldn't meet his eyes. Colin took it for what it was worth.  
  
"Apology accepted," Colin said happily.  
  
"Who said I was apologizing?" Malfoy said gruffly.   
  
"Whatever," said a muffled voice from beneath the covers the next bed over. Draco looked at Ginny.  
  
"May I do the honors?" He asked suavely, his old self again. Ginny nodded and handed him a pillow. Draco considered it for a second, and then hit Harry roughly on the head with it.  
  
"Ouch! Fuck you, Malfoy!" said Harry, finally emerging, rubbing his head. His eyes flashed dangerously and he snatched his wand off the bedside table.  
  
"Harry...Draco..." Ginny said warningly. Harry yelped.  
  
"Since when is *he* Draco?!" Ginny narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Since birth, you dolt," said Malfoy swiftly. "Now, if you don't mind, I came to speak to Ginny."  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: How'd you like that? *smirks* More to come, more to come...now, in answer to your latest reviews...  
  
TrippyGirl20051: I'm glad you liked the 'Scandolous' thing. My brother watches way too much Recess, and the Ashleys remind me of Lavender and Parvati, lol. Glad you're enjoying my fic!  
  
Hplova4eva: I'm so happy you're a regular reviewer! It gets better...  
  
sweetstar3: I didn't kill Colin, so don't cry! He's necessary for the plot of the story, and besides, it'd put a wall on Ginny and Draco's relationship.  
  
Imprisoned: Another lovely reviewer who enjoys the 'Scandolous' part too...I feel so loved, *sniff sniff* The transformation coming soon... 


	6. Fire Sprite

How To Be Bad  
  
by x0firefly0x  
  
Summary: Sick of being "innocent little Ginny", Ginny decides to change her ways with a one Draco Malfoy. I won't ruin the ending with the summary. I hate when people do that. Okay...oh, and yeah, I don't own any of the characters. That pleasure belongs to J.K.Rowling, along with the money.  
  
READ!!!!!! and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ginny quickly followed Draco out of the infirmary, feeling two pairs of eyes piercing daggers through her back. Draco stopped at a abandoned corridor; he looked at her for a long time. Ginny avoided his eyes painfully, but she could do it no longer. She brought her eyes up to his level, which was considerably higher. Ginny felt dwarfed, both in body and in spirit, when she saw how wise those stormy grey eyes had become. Ginny grasped onto his hand, her flaming red hair swinging like a curtain to hide her tears. Draco looked down at her sadly and absentmindedly grazed his warm, rough hand (from so much Quidditch) over her wet cheek.   
  
Ginny looked up at him, her chocolate brown eyes brimming with tears, looking like frosting on a cake. "Tuesday, Draco?" she whispered, hardly able to get the words out.  
  
His eyes softened. "Are you sure you want to?" he said slowly, his grey eyes finally resting on hers. Ginny's jaw was set. "Yes," she said firmly,"I'm ready to change."  
  
---  
  
Ginny walked through the dark halls. It was way past nine o'clock curfew, and she definitely did not want Filch nor Mrs. Norris to find her. Ginny ran to the portrait of the Fat Lady, said the password, ("Fairy floss") and climbed into the portrait hole. Ron and Hermione were in a single armchair by the fire, cuddling in the warmth, just loving each other.  
  
Ginny smiled indulgently. Vaguely she wondered why she didn't find it so sickening anymore. Hermione looked up from Ron's arms. She grinned at Ginny and winked, then turned back to Ron to give him a sweet, chaste kiss on the cheek. Ginny climbed up the stairs to her dormitory. She closed the door softly behind her, put on her pajamas and pulled back the covers. Ginny gasped.  
  
There, on her pillow, lay a beautiful silver, long-stemmed rose. Seeing the green shimmer on the petals like morning dew, she ran one finger down a silky silver petal. The petals slowly began to open up, revealing a beautiful fire sprite in the center. The sprite was fast asleep, her tiny body lying in the sweet-smelling pollen, her long red hair (so much like Ginny's) rippling like crimson water at the effect of Ginny's breath. It looked so much like a flame, lying there brazen against the pale silver of the rose. Tears sprung to her eyes. 'It's so beautiful,' Ginny thought. She just then noticed the note delicately pinned to her pillow. She opened it carefully, taking care not to ruin the fragrant parchment. She read the elegant scrawl written in emerald:  
  
  
  
Ginny,  
  
Thank you.   
  
Draco  
  
"Simple but sweet," Ginny said happily, not caring who heard. She grinned and placed an Everlasting Spell so that the wand would never wilt. She placed it reverently in the slim silver vase she was sure a house-elf had supplied for her. Then, she lay back unto her bed, the happiest she had been in a long time. Her dreams were of him.   
  
Author's Note: You love me, you really love me! *wipes away tear* Thank you guys. This means alot, and I'm not just joshing you (lol) when I say this. :) Ok, lemme clear a few things up:  
  
As quillangel has so kindly told me (thanks QA!) a jammy dodger is "a little sugary biscuit with jam sandwiched in the middle". Thank you. Sorry, I'm not British, so I think I'll stay away from things like that in the future, lol. Also, although I know Malfoy's don't cry in front of Weasleys in HP, they have a very close connection here. They mutually understand each other, now. The purpose of the crying scene was to show that Draco darling does have a heart. There you go. *clears throat* Moving on...  
  
quill-angel68: Thanks, I pride myself on my spelling and grammar. I don't even use a beta reader! :) *smiles proudly* All right, I'll contine w/ Harry Potter and the Raging Hormones. I'm kinda in writing block for that one though...I'm starting to love you, lol. Thanks for all the criticism, it helps me become a better writer. I'll try to keep Draco "in character" but it's kinda hard. :P Draco is oh-so-sexy, no?  
  
hplova4eva: Thanks for the support!   
  
sweetstar3: Ah, I love annoying Harry...*grins evilly* Pillows are such fun,lol. Sorry it was so long. This one's shorter, Sweetstar!  
  
nati1: Thanks! I don't like Hagrid much either. Let's kill him! Lol. I luv Colin too, but as they're best friends, I needed something to touch Ginny emotionally so she'd be temperarlily angry at Draco, then forgive him, and understand him on a whole new level.  
  
Thanks everybody for the reviews! Next chapter coming soon, depending on how many people review! ~Firefly (A.K.A. Mandy)   
  
P.S. E-mail me anytime you guys like! I love e-mail! 


	7. Never Cry

How To Be Bad  
  
by x0firefly0x  
  
Summary: Sick of being "innocent little Ginny", Ginny decides to change her ways with a one Draco Malfoy. I won't ruin the ending with the summary. I hate when people do that. Okay...oh, and yeah, I don't own any of the characters. That pleasure belongs to J.K.Rowling, along with the money.  
  
READ!!!!!! and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Monday came and went, giving way to a beautiful Tuesday morning. The sky was a shimmering sapphire blue, the same color as Ron's eyes. Speaking of Ron, Ginny had kept her forthcoming meeting with Draco private, and mercifully, so had Harry. She had Potions first, then Muggle Studies, followed by she and Draco's meeting ('Date?' she pondered) and after that Transfiguration.   
  
She surveyed herself in the dorm's full-length mirror. Ginny's eyes startled her, a beautiful chocolate brown, easily visible on her pale, Irish face speckled with light freckles. Her long, straight trademark Weasley hair was shining and specks of gold glittered at the slightest movement. She was petite and slender, her body curved and sensuous. She was easily one of the most, if not the most, beautiful girls at Hogwarts. Unfortunately, Ginny didn't see this. She flipped her hair, then took a brush out of her bag and started combing it frantically.  
  
Hermione walked in, like she did every single morning, and merely glanced at Ginny before heading directly to Ginny's make-up trunk.  
  
"You look fine, you know," Hermione commented, applying a smear of lip gloss to her mouth.  
  
"No I don't," Ginny moaned, now trying to rub out her freckles, "I look horrible."  
  
Hermione looked at her shrewdly, then smiled. "I'm sure Malfoy won't care that much."  
  
Ginny looked at her, then flopped back unto her bed, head buried underneath her pillow. "So, you're saying I'm ugly, and he doesn't care about me? Thanks a lot," Ginny said mournfully, her voice slightly muffled.   
  
Hermione sighed and looked up from her eyeshadow compact. "This is why I hang out with guys. They're so much less complicated," Hermione said jokingly, making her way to where her petite best friend lay on her four-poster bed. "Ginny," she said, shaking her roughly, "Malfoy likes you a lot, and you're one of the most beautiful girls I know," Hermione smiled comfortingly, then said in a very serious voice, "I would *die* for your hair."  
  
Ginny emerged, grinning. "But then you'd have no need for my hair, because you'd be dead," Ginny said jokingly.  
  
"Thanks for clearing that up," Hermione said snidely, patting down her own hair. Luckily for Hermione, her hair wasn't so bushy anymore.  
  
"'Mione-- how do you know if a guy likes you?" Ginny piped up.  
  
"They really don't say anything. The first thing you need to know Gin, is that they're tactless."  
  
"Huh?" Ginny said, confusion etched in every freckle.  
  
"They say anything that pops into their heads," Hermione explained, now painting her nails, "Take Harry for instance." Ginny grimaced, remembering her childhood crush.  
  
"He went with Cho to a tea shoppe on Valentine's Day last year. You know Madam Puddifoot's?" Hermione asked. Ginny grimaced further. "I think it's sweet," Hermione said reprimandingly, "Anyway, Harry told her, right to her face, that he was going to meet me at the Hog's Head right after their date! On Valentine's Day! She was so upset," Hermione clucked, "She took it the wrong way, poor girl."  
  
"Stupid Harry," Ginny shook her head sadly.  
  
"Exactly," Hermione said, sighing, "and Ron isn't any better."  
  
"Boys," they chorused. They looked at each other and giggled.  
  
"Anyway, back unto the subject," Ginny said, with a stern look at Hermione.  
  
"Don't *worry*, Ginny, Malfoy likes you."  
  
"You think?" Ginny asked hopefully.  
  
"I know," Hermione answered, a big smile on her face.  
  
"Oh, thanks, 'Mione! You've made me feel so much better," Ginny sing-songed, hugging the older girl around the middle.  
  
"No, problem, Gin 'N Tonic (they both giggled). But you do know we're missing most of breakfast, don't you?"  
  
"Oh!" Ginny gasped, realizing she was starving. Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand and they ran to the Great Hall, giggling all the way.   
  
---  
  
  
  
Ginny looked forward to her "date" with Draco all through breakfast (they kept sneaking looks at one another), Potions, Muggle Studies, and lunch (where Draco braved a smile at her while sitting with his Slytherin gang). When lunch was over, she ran up to her dorm to do one last check in the mirror before she scurried off the the library. She looked cautiously around when she entered and snuck to the back table they had sat at together on Sunday.   
  
Draco wasn't there. Tears sprung to her eyes, but someone grabbed her hand and turned her around.  
  
"Hey, don't cry," Draco smiled, "Lesson # 1: Never cry."  
  
Author's Note: Tsk, tsk... I'm disappointed in the lack of reviews!!! REVIEW PEOPLE!!!! Lol. The actual lesson coming soon...  
  
MoonFieldRabbit: I wish I was Ginny, lol. I'm a rabid Ginny/Draco fan too...I LUV them!!!  
  
Sweetstar: Thanks for forgiving me, lol. Thanks for supporting me!  
  
Hplova4eva: Thanks, hun!  
  
GothicButterflyGurl: Hey! Thanks for first-time reading and reviewing! We need more people like you, lol!!   
  
Luv ya! ~Firefly 


	8. The Revelation

How To Be Bad  
  
by x0firefly0x  
  
Summary:Sick of being "innocent little Ginny", Ginny decides to change her ways with a one Draco Malfoy. I won't ruin the ending with the summary. I hate when people do that. Okay...  
  
Read and review, please: My goal is to reach 50!!! At least!!! lol.  
  
Chapter 2: The Lesson  
  
---{ Part One }---  
  
Ginny was tempted to mention that he had cried on her shoulder the day before, but bit her tongue to try and shut herself up. She couldn't risk losing these lessons. She didn't want to be herself anymore; it hurt too much.  
  
They sat down at the circular table together.   
  
"All right, um--hold on..." Draco said as he shuffled through his notebook, looking for something. "Aha!" he said triumphantly, holding up a piece of parchment completely filled up on both sides with elegant scrawl. Draco ran one long, pale finger down the sheet of paper.   
  
"Okay, lesson #1 continued..." He murmured.  
  
Ginny snorted. "Is that a lesson plan?" she asked, her usually honeyed voice dripping with mirth.   
  
Draco flushed a bit and said indignantly, "So what? I'm organized."  
  
Ginny grinned, "Should I learn to be organized too?"  
  
"No...that's not on the lesson plan..."Draco mumbled, flipping over the parchment. Ginny rolled her eyes.   
  
"All right. Remember, you can never cry." Draco said, not noticing.  
  
"Why not?" Ginny said, confused.  
  
"Because," Draco groaned, "It shows weakness."  
  
"Oh," Ginny said, oblivious. This time it was Draco's turn to roll his eyes. Ginny just crossed her arms and smirked. She loved annoying him. He moved on.  
  
"Okay, lesson #2. Attitude."  
  
"What about my attitude?" Ginny said snottily.   
  
"Perfect," Draco smirked. "No need to elaborate further."   
  
Ginny stuck her tongue out at him. It might be a bit juvenile, but she didn't care. "What next?" she asked.  
  
Draco got a strangle glint in his eyes. "Appearance," he smirked. Ginny gulped.  
  
---{ One Week Later }---  
  
"Gin, are you coming to Hogsmeade?" Hermione asked as they had their early morning ritual as usual.  
  
"Yes," Ginny said truthfully.  
  
"Why don't you come with me, Ron, and Harry, then?"  
  
"I can't," Ginny lied unblushingly, "I'm going with my friends."  
  
"Oh, all right," Hermione said, looking fairly disappointed.  
  
Ginny felt a pang of guilt and quickly turned away, towards the mirror. She combed her hair quickly, threw the brush on the dresser, and ran out of the dorm, leaving Hermione alone inside.   
  
Hermione reached over to pick up Ginny's brush, and noticed the rose. It was shimmering in the sunlight streaming through the window. She leant over to touch a silver petal, and saw the note from Draco lying open from where Ginny had been reading it fondly for the millionith time. She read it, and when she was finished, sending a knowing glance towards the open door.  
  
---{ Part Two }---  
  
Ginny ran down the stairs two at a time, looking frantically left and right for Draco's familiar face. She found him, his head bobbing in a sea of students going to Hogsmeade. She joined the throng and discreetly went to Draco's side. He didn't acknowledge her presence, but she saw him glancing sideways at her a few seconds later. Filch marked their names against his list, and Ginny and Draco walked down the steeply sloping lawn. She headed towards an empty carriage and Draco followed closely behind. She climbed in, and before someone could join them, Draco had jumped in, slammed the door shut, and yanked down the curtain. They grinned at each other happily.  
  
"Ready?" Draco said, reaching over to give her hand a squeeze. Ginny nodded, feeling a bit nervous about her upcoming new "look".   
  
The carriage thundered along down the long, winding road. Ginny looked out the window at the two winged hogs flanking the wrought iron gates to Hogsmeade. Their carriage stopped, and Draco hopped out first, holding out his hand politely to help her out.   
  
'Such a gentleman,' she thought, but Draco had started ignoring her and had started walking to Madam Malkin's other shop, right there in Hogsmeade. Ginny got the hint and hurried behind him. Ginny and Draco walked in, the bell tinkling softly at their arrival.   
  
A tall, slender witch who looked right out of "Witch Weekly" smiled at them and asked if they needed any help. Draco shook his head and led Ginny to a section of clothes in the back. He smirked as he motioned his arm towards racks and racks of shiny leather. Ginny grimaced; she never wore leather if she could help it. Draco pulled a bunch of stuff off the rack after learning her size and shoved her inside the fitting rooms. Ginny protested, but she went into a fitting room anyway. She grudgingly came out to show him a sleek, leather miniskirt. She shook her head adamantly no (the miniskirt barely covered her butt!), while he grinned coyly at her, waggling his ayebrows. Without an answer, Ginny walked back into the fitting room.  
  
She came out with a tight leather corset-type item over the pink peasant top she had originally been wearing. She grinned as she surveyed herself in the mirror. "Very hot!" the mirror offered; Draco secretly agreed. Ginny went back in and tried on more outfits.   
  
The rest of the afternoon passed by in a blur, with the pair shopping and having fun (although neither would admit it). The one thing that had made Ginny insanely angry was when she had tried to pay, but he had stopped her saying simply, "You're a Weasley". That had led to a huge row, but eventually the two forgot about it, and just kept having fun. They stopped at the Three Broomsticks near the end of the day for a butterbeer. They slid into a booth in the far corner, well situated away from everyone.  
  
"Virginia," he mocked, but Ginny rather liked the way he said it oh-so-sexily. She turned towards him, "That's my new name," Ginny said, trying her best to say all this in a seductive voice. He smirked.  
  
"Perfect for your new image," he said.  
  
McGonagall walked into the pub and said sternly, "Students, back to the carriages!"  
  
Ginny and Draco stood up and grudgingly went to seperate carriages, for as Draco had rightly said, "People will wonder why we keep sitting together."  
  
When she got to Hogwarts, she ascended the stairs, her shopping bags floating beside her. Luckily, the Hall was deserted. She didn't want to do what Fred and George had done to her (i.e. knock her down three flights of stairs) to someone else. She went into the common room, quickly veering left and walking to her dorm. Hermione quickly followed, shutting the door softly behind her.   
  
Ginny was lovingly caressing the silver rose and watching the fire sprite dance inside to a music no one could hear. Hermione said loudly, "Ginny!" Ginny jumped and turned around, on the defensive.   
  
"You love him, don't you?" Hermione said angrily.  
  
"NO! I mean...I don't know," Ginny sighed in defeat, flopping down to sit in the dorm's lounge chair. Hermione approached her, waggling her finger.  
  
"Before I thought it was just a silly crush," Hermione said, anger oozing from every word, "Much like how you used to like Harry. That would have been fine! BUT FALLING IN LOVE WITH *HIM?*"  
  
"YOU WERE ALL SUPPORTIVE BEFORE!" Ginny yelled, her Weasley temper getting the best of her, "YOU'RE SUCH A HYPOCRITE!"  
  
"I JUST CARE ABOUT YOU! YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND! BUT THEN AGAIN, IF YOU DON'T TAKE ANY ADVICE FROM YOUR BROTHER, WHO YOU LOVE, WHY WOULD YOU TAKE ADVICE FROM ME, EH?"  
  
"SHUT UP!!"  
  
"NO, GINNY, I WON'T! THIS IS THE WAY IT'S GONNA BE...STOP SEEING HIM!"  
  
"NO!" Ginny screamed, her hair coming out from its ponytail, face crimson.  
  
"FINE! BE THAT WAY!" Hermione yelled, stomping towards the door. She stopped when she saw Ginny crying. She sighed.   
  
"Ginny," she said comfortingly, "Listen to me. Just listen to what your mind says, not your heart, because hearts can be deceived easily. Just think about it first, before you start rushing into trouble, okay?" Hermione took one last look at the sobbing figure, then walked out.  
  
Ginny thought about what Hermione had said while she was slipping in and out of sleep. Finally, her head drooped unto the arm of the lounge chair and she slept.   
  
---{ Dream Sequence }---  
  
She was on a huge ledge. She tip-toed to the edge and looked down. Her heart stopped; the ledge must be 300-400 feet high. Clouds floated around her. Suddenly, it zoomed, right to a figure that was clearly Draco, but his face was just a blur. "Jump!" He yelled, smirking. She walked forward one step...  
  
---{ End Dream Sequence }---  
  
Someone was shaking her. "Ginny, wake up. Time for dinner." She turned over a swatted a hand at whoever it was. They left. Ginny sat up. She had made up her mind. She was going to jump.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Quote of the Chapter: "He's simply got the instinct for being unhappy highly developed." -Saki (H.H. Munro)  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Whew! That was a long one, lol. Sorry is it's too long, but if I stopped it at any place else, it would be a useless chapter. Okay, anonymous reviews are welcome, thanks. Some people have asked me about it, and I have allowed it. Reviews are good things. :)  
  
Crazieaddict06: Yeah, I know what you mean. (?!) I updated, happy? Don't harass me on Tuesday!  
  
Jen: Thanks!  
  
Quill-angel68: I know it wasn't up to my usual standard...I was actually hurrying. They were out of character, weren't they? Well, let's hope they're back in character for this one, lol. But thank you so much for being honest. "Honesty is the best policy" after all. Sorry, I have a tendency to be cheesy, lol. Like now. Ookay...I hope this one's better. :) Hermione's back to the way she's supposta be.  
  
HPReader4L: Thank you...ah, Draco is soooo sexy...let's go find him together, lol! 


	9. The Transformation is Complete

How To Be Bad  
  
by x0firefly0x  
  
Summary: Ginny Weasley is sick of being innocent. She's sick of being forgotten by boys. What to do? Take lessons in being bad of course! Her tutor? Draco Malfoy. Sparks fly as lessons go on. DMGW. Rated PG-13 for cursing.  
  
Chapter 9: Stepping Out  
  
Ginny rummaged through her shopping bags and dressed quickly. She did her hair and make-up, then turned to look in the mirror. She gasped. 'Could this girl be me?' Ginny thought, disbelievingly, blushing a bit.  
  
Her brown eyes were lined in heavy kohl eyeliner and smoky grey eyeshadow, looking like mist had grazed her eyelids. Her lashes were mascara'd with black, and double the length. Her lips were blood-red, with clear gloss shimmering on them.   
  
She was wearing the same hot pink peasant blouse, but it was underneath the sexy black leather corset, which fit tightly on her slim waist. Her bellybutton showed about an inch before her leather pants took over. It hugged her hips and had hot-pink lace-ups to match. She picked up her robes and wrapped them around her, but left her clothes clearly visible. After all, what was so seductive about robes?  
  
Satisfied with her look, she headed down the stairs to the common room, which was empty, and headed out the portrait hole to the Great Hall. She practiced swinging her hips sensuously as she waltzed down the hall in her hot pink kitten heels. She fell flat on her butt going down the stairs. 'Thank Merlin nobody saw me!' Ginny thought gratefully, picking herself up and proceeding. She got the hang of it halfway down the next corridor, and continued without incident. People in the halls were beginning to stare, mouths gaping.   
  
Ginny paused outside the doors to the Great Hall, bobbing on her heels like a swimmer about to dive. She took a deep breath, put on the "come-hither" look Draco had taught her and pushed the doors open. The Great Hall went nearly silent, in the exception of a few chatterboxes (i.e. Parvati and Lavender, though they were whispering about her). She swung her hips provacatively as she approached the Gryffindor table.  
  
Ron looked like his head was about to explode. His ears were already on fire. Harry was practically drooling, Hermione was sitting next to him with a shocked look on her face, a roll in her hand. "Good thing Colin's not here to see this," she heard her friend Maddie whisper, looking shocked and scandalized. Ginny looked over at the Slytherin table. All the guys were drooling, the girls shocked but approving. Ginny caught Draco's eye (which was already on her but in a different place *hint hint*), winked, then smirked.  
  
"You lucky bastard!" Blaise Zabini yelled, slapping Draco on the back. The Great Hall erupted in nervous laughter. Ginny's confidence surged. She plopped herself down next to Hermione, and grabbed the roll from her hand.   
  
"Thanks for buttering this roll for me, M-m..." Ginny paused, looking over at Draco's expectant face, and spat, "Mudblood."   
  
Draco whooped, giving Ginny an amazing power high, but that faded quickly when she saw Hermione's eyes fill with tears. Hermione got up and ran off. She felt Harry's eyes looking at her disbelievingly, and Ron was looking angry and shell-shocked. Then the boys got up to follow Hermione, running out of the Great Hall.   
  
Ginny took a bite out of Hermione's roll, then stood up, beckoning for Draco to join her with her index finger. He swaggered over, put a muscular arm around Ginny's waist and pulled her tight.  
  
"Nice move, *Virginia*," He said loudly. Virginia just smirked and walked out of the Great Hall, putting Hermione out of her mind for now.   
  
Everyone in the Great Hall were still staring at the door they had just walked out of. They never thought they'd ever see a Malfoy out with a Weasley in their lifetimes. They thought wrong. The transformation was complete.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Quote of the Chapter: "Doubt that the stars are fire; Doubt that the sun doth move; Doubt truth to be a liar; But never doubt I love." -"Hamlet", William Shakespeare  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Dun Dun DUN!!!!!! Hehe, I am soooooo evil. *MUHAHAHA!!!!* Ah, what will Ginny do next, eh? I haven't written it yet, so I could use some ideas. E-mail me at ginnyluvr@yahoo.com if you've got any! Okay, moving on...  
  
sweetstar3: Sorry you weren't in reviews, fanfiction cut it off! Wahh!!!! Ginny did it...she's on the dark side...or is she? They've got gorgeous eyes, I know...grey and blue...*sighs* green's nice too...  
  
Quill-angel68: You're not evil--I am! Or Ginny? Let's see....*cackles fiendishly* Thanks for your advice, I'm glad the last one wasn't cheesy at all in your perspective, but fluffy...fluff is good, tho! :) Almost 50!!!!!!!  
  
loony-luna32: This big enuff for you, Luna darling? Lol.  
  
hplova4eva: I love u faithful reviewers...  
  
kristen36: Can I bottle Drakey baby up and spray him all over me? lol, wow that was cheesy.  
  
Hope you liked it!!!!! ~Firefly 


	10. Those Three Little Words

How To Be Bad  
  
by x0firefly0x  
  
Summary: Ginny Weasley is sick of being innocent. She's sick of being forgotten by boys. What to do? Take lessons in being bad of course! Her tutor? Draco Malfoy. Sparks fly as lessons go on. DMGW. Rated PG-13 for cursing.  
  
Goal: 70 reviews  
  
Chapter 10: Those Three Little Words  
  
Ginny and Draco walked to their willow tree, this time learning their lesson, and sitting on the mossy ground beneath it. Draco kept talking, praising her magnificently. Ginny's ears went in and out of focus, hearing snatches of what Draco was saying. All she kept thinking about was how she had just betrayed her best friend in the world, all for Draco. Hadn't they promised one another they'd always be best friends, and would never let a man get between their friendship? Ginny supposed she'd broken that promised, and that they weren't friends anymore. Tears came to her eyes as the thought of never speaking to Hermione again filled her mind.  
  
Ginny cuddled into Draco's muscular arms (*drool*) and placed a small hand on his flat abs (*drool*) for comfort. He wrapped an arm tightly around her. Ginny was holding back a sob, but Draco obviously noticed she was crying. He looked down at her, and his eyes softened. With a hand roughened by years of Quidditch, he wiped a tear away.  
  
"Do you trust me?" Draco said softly, looking steadily into her eyes.  
  
"What?" Ginny asked, sniffling.  
  
"Do you trust me?" he said, a little louder this time, but still quiet enough to ensure that only Ginny could hear him.  
  
Ginny regarded him with a steady gaze, then smiled through her tears.  
  
"Yes," she whispered.  
  
Draco smiled, and leant forward very slowly...Ginny did the same, her heart pounding loudly through her ears. Even though this was certainly not her first kiss, it was *their* first kiss...Their lips met, Ginny's slightly salty because of her tears, her eyelashes leaving trails of tear droplets on his clean-shaven cheek. It was such a chaste kiss at first, but it soon led to Draco's tongue gently prodding her lips. Ginny parted them, and allowed his tongue to enter, playfully massaging their tongues together. The world spun around them, and it felt as if they were the only ones left in the world.  
  
'He's good,' Ginny thought. She tried not to think of how he had gotten so good, about how much practice he must have had. She knew he had a reputation around Hogwarts as a playboy but...'Wait a minute!' Ginny thought, 'What if he's just playing me?!' Her temper rose. They finally drew apart. All doubts vanished as her doe-brown eyes met his soft grey ones. None of the hardness she had detected was still there...she only saw...'Is it love?' Ginny thought, her breath quickening. A smile spread upon her delicate features and freckled face.  
  
"The rose is red," he murmured, looking down at her hands, gently caressing them.  
  
"Hmm?" Ginny said, rubbing his broad thumb with her own smaller, and much softer one.  
  
"The rose I gave you is a Passion Rose," Draco said, explaining.  
  
"Oh. What's that?" Ginny said, a wondering tone to her voice.   
  
Draco shook his head slightly, grinning, "Because of the sprite, it changes colour based on our feelings for each other. It was silver at first because we weren't very sure of how we felt about one another. Now we are, so the colour should have changed." He yawned, and lay his head on her shoulder, his blond hair coming undone and drooping on her shoulder.   
  
"Thank you, Draco. It's beautiful." Ginny said.  
  
"You're welcome," Draco said. Ginny pulled her head out from underneath and rested her fiery head on his chest. She regulated her breathing to match his, which had considerably slowed. Things Ginny had never felt before rushed through her mind.   
  
"I love you," Ginny whispered tentatively.  
  
Draco didn't answer. Ginny's bottom lip tremble, and she looked up.   
  
Draco had fallen asleep. Trying not to wake him, she placed her head back on his chest and closed her eyes, deciding to wait a while before she said those three little words that meant so much again.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Quote of the Chapter: "What is it you express in your eyes? It seems to me more than all the words I have read in my life." -Walt Whitman  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: Sorry, this chapter was just to establish how Ginny feels about him. It was pure fluff, which is perfect for D/G, no? Doesn't it suck for Ginny that when she says this, that he falls asleep? Oh, and quill-angel, is the rose magical enough for you, *wink wink*? Draco is hott *collective drool*. Anyways, REVIEW!!!!! My goal is 70 reviews at this chapter! REVIEW, and remember, I love when I get e-mails from you guys (ginnyluvr@yahoo.com) so plz write! I'd also love getting beta reading jobs. It's fun! Thanks guys, I appreciate everything. Love you!  
  
~Firefly 


	11. Is He Worth It?

How To Be Bad  
  
by x0firefly0x  
  
Summary: Ginny Weasley is sick of being innocent. She's sick of being forgotten by boys. What to do? Take lessons in being bad of course! Her tutor? Draco Malfoy. Sparks fly as lessons go on. DMGW. Rated PG-13 for cursing.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm broke. I owe my little brother 5 dollars. Do you really think I'm J.K. Rowling? I thought so.  
  
Shoutouts: Bon Bon 04 (Pryscilla), Oua, Degrassifiend2006 (JENNI!), my fave e-pal, Quill-angel68, and Jaye. Love you guys!  
  
OH YEAH!!!! I GOT 70 REVIEWS!!! YAY!!!!! MY GOAL IS: 80 REVIEWS!!!!  
  
Chapter 11: Is It Worth It?  
  
Ginny woke up to find Draco gone, or rather, his warmth, gone. She didn't even remember falling asleep in the first place, nor did she remember him moving. Ginny looked around for any sign of him.  
  
A bunch of Hufflepuffs were sitting nearby, pretending not to stare; her hot pink peasant blouse was twisted around the wrong way and was she was showing an extensive amount of cleavage. Ginny blushed, then turned towards the tree to fix her clothing, which was hard because the leather was sticking to her skin. Ginny slung her bag over her shoulder and stood up. Seeing Hermione nearby, she started to walk towards her, but stopped suddenly when she remembered they weren't speaking.  
  
Tears pricked her hazel eyes, but determined not to cry in front of everyone, she walked swiftly to her Herbology class, the wind thankfully blowing the tears out of her eyes. Unfortunately, she got to the greenhouses extremely late. Ginny tried to walk in unnoticed, but as that was practically impossible, she was caught. Ginny apologized, but apparently that wasn't enough for Professor Sprout.  
  
Five minutes later, Ginny walked out again, a pink slip clutched in her hand, heading mournfully to McGonagall's office. Once there, she cautiously rapped on the door.  
  
"Come in," Professor McGonagall said curtly.  
  
Ginny pushed the door open, adjusted her robes and scuttled in, looking at her hot pink kitten heels.  
  
McGonagall lowered her glasses and said sternly, "Yes, Miss Weasley?"  
  
"Professor, I've been sent to see you," Ginny said timidly, holding out the pink slip.  
  
McGonagall looked at her questioningly took the paper, and read it.  
  
"Coming in twenty minutes late to class, and dressing inappropriately (Ginny clutched her robes closer to her, hiding her racy leather ensemble), Miss Weasley? I should hope this will not become a pattern."  
  
"It won't, ma'am," said Ginny with respect.  
  
"Good. I suggest, however, you be on your best behavior. Considering your flawless school record-" Ginny gave her a look. -"Yes, Miss Weasley, even your first year; I shall only give you a warning."  
  
Ginny gave a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Professor."  
  
"You may go to your common room now," Professor McGonagall said sternly, then added, "and change your clothes!"  
  
Ginny walked out of the office, happy she was getting off. She headed into the common room and slumped into a cushy armchair by the fire. Ginny looked around. 'Everyone's ignoring me,' Ginny thought sadly, putting her face in her hands. Suddenly, a hand landed on her shoulderm causing Ginny to look up with alarm. It was Harry.  
  
"Hey," Harry said cautiously.  
  
"Hi, Harry," Ginny replied, quite happy that he was talking to her this rationally. She smiled at him.  
  
Harry sat down, his unruly jet black hair messier than ever, easily revealing his lightning-bolt scar. Remember the event of the Chamber of Secrets, the scar made her feel like she was speaking to a kindred spirit. He gazed at her sadly.  
  
Ginny sighed, saying feebly, "Do you think Hermione will ever forgive me?"  
  
"I don't know, she's pretty upset," Harry said, kneading his forehead.  
  
"Oh. So why'd you come to speak to me?"  
  
"Because. *You* looked pretty upset. And as long as I've known you, you're not one to just betray your friends like that."  
  
"Oh. Well, thanks," Ginny said gratefully, "I need a friend right now." Harry fidgeted, staring at her. Ginny felt some of her old feelings return when she felt the gaze of his sparkling emerald eyes. 'He just looks so... normal' Ginny thought, peering at him intently. For although Harry Potter was definitely not a normal boy, he was a boy with hormones, like every other. For, you see, Miss Ginny Weasley was, well...hot, for lack of better words. And Harry wasn't all that unattractive either. They both found themselves inexplicably drawn to the other.  
  
'What about Draco?' said a sneaky little voice in Ginny's head, 'Oh yeah,' Ginny thought. She got up, looking in the direction of the dormitory.  
  
"Sorry, Harry, but I-" Ginny was interrupted suddenly as she was pulled into a gutwrenchingly intense kiss. Even when it was over, the butterflies had not yet subsided. Harry looked embarrassed.  
  
"Ginny," he said, spluttering, "I'm sorry-" This time it was Ginny who pulled him into an equally intense kiss. Fortunately, Ginny had an annoying voice in her head to tell her what was wrong and right. 'What about DRACO!' it squealed, 'What about him? You love him, don't you?!' Ginny pulled abruptly away from the kiss.  
  
"I've got to go, Draco," Ginny blurted out.  
  
"What?" Harry said, his eyes flashing beneath his round glasses. Ginny's hand flew up to cover her mouth.  
  
"Harry, I didn't mean-" she began.  
  
Harry spoke furiously, "So, I suppose you imagined I was *Malfoy* during that first kiss, and decided to have another go!" Harry's eyes resembled emerald flames as he yelled at her. Several people stared.  
  
"No, Harry!" Ginny cried, as he wrenched himself from her grasp and started climbing the stairs to the boys' dormitories. Ginny backed up until her knees hit the couch and she collapsed into it. 'I can't take it anymore,' Ginny thought, sobbing, 'Is Draco really worth it?'  
  
'Of course Draco's worth it!' the little voice inside her head replied, 'You love him, don't you?' 'Of course I do,' Ginny thought, getting up solemnly, walking with leaden feet to the stairs. She paused to look up at Hermione's prefect's dorm, -"But is he worth losing all my friends over? Is he worth losing everyone I ever cared about?' Ginny thought, her hand on the doorknob to her own dorm room. The voice didn't answer. Ginny slid down the length of the door, confused and upset. She stayed there until the sun's rays sunk down into the horizon, leaving shadows dancing across the walls. Ginny sighed and climbed into bed, resolving to tell Draco about how she felt the next day.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Love is the willingness to undergo sacrificial difficulties for the sake of another." -James Stenson  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter's purpose was simply to delve into Ginny's mind and feel her thoughts. Is she willing to sacrifice her dignity to be a slut, just for Draco's approval? We'll see next chapter. Sorry if this chapter is lacking something, but this was necessary.  
  
nati1: Well, Draco is a very hypocritical person. Tons of guys are. They act one way in front of people, and another in front of the girlfriends. Hm-hm, you'll find out whether or not he was pretending next chapter. MUHAHAHA!  
  
Nora: Like I explained before, Ginny calling Hermione a Mudblood was necessary for the plot. I love Hermione, but there's nuffin' I can do. Sorry. Oh, and you'll also see whether he was sleeping or not next chapter.  
  
Darcy16: MUAHAHA! Being evil is fun. No wonder Draco is, lol.  
  
Mystical Starlight: I fuckin' rock? THANKS!!!! Yay, that's a great compliment. Luv ya! Hehe.  
  
elderberry: No, I am not English, and that's why I have stayed away from English slang. Sorry if I offended you.  
  
CrazzieAddict06: Jaye, thanks for reviews! :)) Thanks for the compliment on the author's note, lol. Where's your new story? Did you upload it? Meet the Parents is a good movie, I agree. Now, I've gots to go!   
  
Love and pickle juice, Mandy/Firefly 


	12. It Never Was

How To Be Bad  
  
by x0firefly0x  
  
Summary: Ginny Weasley is sick of being innocent. She's sick of being forgotten by boys. What to do? Take lessons in being bad of course! Her tutor? Draco Malfoy. Sparks fly as lessons go on. DM/GW. Rated PG-13 for cursing.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm broke. I owe my little brother 5 dollars. Do you really think I'm J.K. Rowling? I thought so.  
  
Shoutouts: Bon Bon 04 (Pryscilla), Oua, Degrassifiend2006 (JENNI!), my fave e-pal, Quill-angel68, and Jaye. Love you guys!  
  
Goal: 100 reviews. Ambitious, I know, but not too much to ask, right? lol.  
  
Chapter 12: Clingy?!  
  
That morning, Ginny tried to look for Draco, but she couldn't find him. It was if he was invisible, wandering the halls unseen, laughing at her. The worst of it was, people wouldn't tell her where he was. It was almost as if he was avoiding her. Eventually, she found Pansy Parkinson, someone Ginny was sure would know where Draco was.  
  
Pansy greeted her sourly with a "What do you want, wench?", for Ginny was looking splendid again in another leather ensemble, seeing as she had this afternoon off. This time, her long, red hair was held up in a high ponytail, revealing small, delicate silver hoop earrings hung on her delicate ears. She was wearing a slouchy leather jacket with the sleeves rolled up, and a green, sparkling tank top underneath. Her leather skirt hugged every curve, and met halfway above her slim thighs. Ginny blushed, and tugged on her skirt.  
  
"Pansy, do you know where Draco is?"  
  
"How should *I* know where Draco is?" Pansy snapped irritably, her puglike face twisting, causing her azure eyes to flash, "I'm *only* his ex-girlfriend. *You* should know. You're his new whore, aren't you?"  
  
Ginny fought to keep her temper under control. "But--" Ginny searched for the right words, "--I thought, perhaps," Ginny put on a simpering voice, "since you know him sooo well, as you're such good friends, I thought maybe you could tell me where he might be." This little speech seemed to do the trick, because Pansy smiled forgivingly.  
  
"Well," Pansy said, tapping her temple as Ginny leaned forward to listen, "I s'pose he could be on the Quidditch pitch. He has Quidditch practice today."  
  
"Thanks, Pansy," Ginny said gratefully.  
  
Pansy waved a hand with several bangles dismissively and smirked maliciously. "Just...give him my hello, all right?"  
  
"Bye," Ginny called as she ran down the hall, her boots tapping a rhythm unto the stone floor. She kept running until she reached the Quidditch pitch, where, sure enough, there were seven green blurs flying high enough. Ginny smiled, and headed up to the highest row so she could see him more easily. Several girls were chattering noisily and giggling in the seats below. Ginny watched, cheering his name, and when he finally landed, flagged him down.   
  
"Hey," Ginny said happily.  
  
"Hi," said Draco, who swiftly walked towards the other end of the pitch, clutching his broomstick, and determinedly not looking at Ginny.  
  
"Draco, wait up!" Ginny called, but Draco kept walking. Ginny clenched her jaw and jogged after him, trying not to trip with her high-heeled boots. Ginny finally caught up to him, and grabbed his arm.   
  
"Oi!" Ginny snapped, her body surging in anger, "Why didn't you wait for me?"  
  
"Didn't hear you," Draco said passively, refusing to look at her, "Who told you where I would be?"  
  
"Pansy," Ginny said, panting slightly, "Oh, yeah," she said, remembering, "She said hello." Draco's eyes flashed cold steel.  
  
"I'll bet she did," Draco grumbled, running a hand through his wind-mussed silver blonde hair, "That bitch."  
  
"Why?" Ginny asked, confused, but then comprehension dawned over her freckled face, and then, anger. "You didn't want me to find you?" Ginny snarled.  
  
"I never said that," Draco said unhappily.  
  
"You meant it," Ginny growled, putting her hands on her hips, "You're avoiding me, Draco. Why is that?"  
  
Draco mumbled something that seemed impossible to catch, but Ginny managed to hear a snatch of it.  
  
"CLINGY?!" Ginny yelled, suddenly resembling her own mother immensely, although Draco couldn't have known that. He did look rather afraid in spite of himself, of the fiery redhead who had just exploded, and for good reason; Ginny Weasley was not one to be reckoned with.  
  
"And why would you say I was clingy, DRACO?"  
  
"Because--" Draco said, back to confident, smirking self, "--you're everywhere I go, you're always talking to me, and--" Draco paused.  
  
"Spit it out," Ginny hissed.  
  
"You said you loved me," Draco said, turning away from her. Ginny's heart plummeted.  
  
"You heard that?" Ginny said softly, then yelled, much more loudly, "You pretended to be asleep so you wouldn't have to answer me, you *coward*?"  
  
"Just leave me alone," Draco said coldly, his back still turned on her.  
  
"Fine," Ginny said, "After all I've done for you, you asshole!"  
  
"What have you done for me?! What?" Draco hissed, turning to look at her, his grey eyes stormy.  
  
"Everything!" Ginny yelled, gesturing her clothes, "I've become a slut, just for your approval, I gave up my friends, my family! And this is how you repay me? By AVOIDING ME?!" Ginny yelled, her face crimson.  
  
"I didn't make you do it! You made your mind up for yourself!" Draco yelled back.  
  
"For YOU!" Ginny screamed, her hair coming out of its sophisticated ponytail, "FOR YOU!"  
  
Draco grew silent.  
  
"That's it, then," Ginny said coldly. Tears pricked her eyes, threatening to flow, but she held them in,"We're through."  
  
Draco looked up at her, eyes full of cold fury, and spat venomously at her, "We never *were* together."  
  
Ginny froze.  
  
Draco took one last look at her and walked away.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: MUHAHAHA! Sorry, my evil side came out again...as you might notice, it comes out quite often. But don't worry, I'm not too evil. The end of the story is coming soon, unfortunately, and I've been meaning to ask: sequel??? I dunno...we'll see. Well, enjoy! And don't forget to R & R!  
  
Mystical Starlight: NO!!! Not the sporks, anything but the sporks!!!! Did you save any coconut juice? :P  
  
S.S. Harry: Oh is right....hahaha  
  
Quill-Angel: Harry is gorgeous, DUH! But then again, so is Draco in a bad-boy way...oh, and this chappie doesn't mean she chose Harry, she chose Draco, but, well, things didn't turn out as expected...  
  
Gen: Thanks for reviewing Gen!  
  
SMAC: Thanks. Sorry if they're not long enough, but I like to keep everyone in suspense. The next one is MUCH longer! Oh, and what does your pen name stand for?  
  
Kat: Thanks!  
  
Crazzieaddict06: Jaye, I love your story, and thanks for faithfully reviewing mine. There's some hottness in this chappie, no?  
  
BadBoyLover: I am a bad boy lover myself! Especially Draco...did you see School of Rock btw? Someone there really looks like Draco...  
  
STORIES I RECOMMEND:  
  
"Cell Mates" by crazzieaddict06. D/Hr, With no memory and a murder on her record, Hermione is brought to Azkaban Prison, where she meets up with a certain gray eyed guy, in the same predicament as she. Is there such a thing as fate? Or are they just foolin themselves?  
  
"A Hidden Love" by quill-angel68. G/D, When Ginny and Malfoy meet and fall for each other in unpredicted circumstances, they know it is only a matter of time before the Dark Lord becomes involved. But can their love remain hidden, or will one betray the other in face of family loyalty?  
  
Have fun reading!!!! Oh, and as a favor to me, review their stories, plz? You'll see they deserve it! 


	13. No Regrets

How To Be Bad  
  
by x0firefly0x  
  
Summary: Ginny Weasley is sick of being innocent. She's sick of being forgotten by boys. What to do? Take lessons in being bad of course! Her tutor? Draco Malfoy. Sparks fly as lessons go on. DMGW. Rated PG-13 for cursing.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm broke. I owe my little brother 5 dollars. Do you really think I'm J.K. Rowling? I thought so.  
  
Shoutouts: Maggie (Maddie's namesake, basically), Jameroo, Dia (italianbabe!), and Jenni (degrassifiend2006) I love you guys!  
  
Goal: 100 reviews. That isn't too much for me to ask, is it?  
  
Chapter 13: No Regrets  
  
Ginny waited until she was safely in her own dorm before she started crying. She never thought that being in love with somebody could be so complicated, nor so painful. Over the next week, Ginny barricaded herself in. People came to call, and everytime, she just replied, "Give up." This was her hiding spot from the world, and by the world, she meant Draco. He really did mean the world to her, even now.  
  
Ginny had packed up the leather and things he had given her and told Maddie (who she couldn't avoid, since she was in her dorm) to give them back to Draco. Maddie had agreed, but while she had been looking for her Transfiguration textbook, she had found the corset underneath Maddie's four-poster. Ginny didn't mind. She was glad one of her friends was happy; she certainly wasn't. Ginny spent most of her days gazing at the Passion Rose now, which was now a dull grey, the color of a thundercloud. The fire sprite inside hardly got up from her bed of pollen. It was as if they were one, the fire sprite and she...  
  
Eventually, though, she had Maddie give that back too. It wouldn't do to dwell on it all day, and she didn't want to give Draco the satisfaction of knowing that she still cared, even though she did. A lot. That same day, Ginny was lying on her bed, the scarlet covers wrapped around her slim body.  
  
A knock resounded on the wooden door. "Give up..." Ginny said in a depressed voice.  
  
"No, Ginny, I won't. Open the door," a familiar voice answered. 'Could it be?' Ginny thought excitedly, mentally gasping. She went to answer the door.  
  
Hermione was standing there, her hand poised to knock on the door again. Her hand dropped.  
  
"Hi," Ginny said uselessly.  
  
"Hello," Hermione said, rather meekly.  
  
Awkward silence, so heavy, so thick, smothered them both. Ginny managed, somehow, to push the heaviness away.  
  
"Why don't you come in?" Ginny said awkwardly, gesturing towards her four-poster bed.  
  
"Um, thanks," Hermione said, making her way to sit on Maddie's trunk instead. Ginny followed her lead and sat on her own trunk, which was scuffed and worn.  
  
"So..."Ginny said, floundering.  
  
"Are you all right, Ginny?" Hermione said kindly. A wave, no, a *tsunami* of compassion struck Ginny. 'Even after all I've done to her, Ginny thought, she can still forgive.' Ginny gave her a huge hug. She drew back and said tearfully, "I'm so sorry, Hermione. I r-really didn't mean to."  
  
"It's all right, Ginny," Hermione said, patting Ginny on the shoulder. Ginny smiled up at the older girl.  
  
"So," Hermione repeated, "Are you okay?"  
  
Ginny shrugged, "Yeah, sure."  
  
"You've been locked up here for a week, Ginny," Hermione said sternly. 'Good old Hermione,' Ginny thought, trying to hold back a grin. It was unbelievable how happy just the fact that Hermione was talking to her made her. "Gin, you do know Parvati and Lavender, the bloody gits they are, have been talking about this endlessly! The whole school knows about you and Malfoy!"  
  
"Let them gossip," said Ginny contemptously, "I'd like to see what Lavender would do if Seamus ever broke up with her."  
  
Hermione grinned. "You know full well that she doesn't worry about that. She knows that as long as he's getting some physical action," Hermione paused, waggling her eyebrows, "he'll never break up with her."  
  
"You never know," Ginny said softly, "One day you think everything's going perfectly, and the next, he's breaking up with you." Hermione sighed.  
  
"Ginny," she said, looking rather dignified, "I hate to say this, but I--"  
  
"Oh, *please* don't say you told me so, Hermione! I know you did, and I do wish I had listened to you, but it's too late now! We're over!"  
  
"And now your heart is broken."  
  
"That too," Ginny said sadly. Suddenly, her facial expression changed. "Is Harry upset with me?"  
  
"Why would he be upset with you?" Hermione questioned, looking for once in her life like she was acually confused.  
  
"We kissed," Ginny mumbled.  
  
"You what?" Hermione said, furrowing her brow.  
  
"We kissed!" Ginny said more loudly.  
  
"Really?!" Hermione looked very excited, "This is wonderful! We could go on double dates together, and--"  
  
"Yes," Ginny said, interrupting, "But I don't think I like him like that anymore (Hermione's face fell)." Ginny changed the subject abruptly, "So, are you still mad at me 'Mione?"  
  
Hermione smiled mischievously. "A bit." Ginny downcast her eyes. "But only because of the Harry thing. Are you sure it can't work?!" Ginny laughed.   
  
Hermione smiled back and looked at her watch. "I've got to go to Herbology now, Gin. But come out, won't you? We miss you."  
  
"Who's the 'we'?" Ginny asked sadly.  
  
"Me, Ron, Harry...Colin," Hermione said, winking. This was so unlike Hermione that Ginny wondered if it had even happened. Sometimes her eyes played tricks. Hermione hurried off. Ginny sat there for awhile, grateful and much happier. Ginny sighed and got up, her small hand resting on the brass doorknob. A second later, and her long red hair was seen whooshing past.  
  
Ginny walked swiftly, trying to get to the hospital wing as quickly as possible. Ginny walked in and grinned at Colin, but her grin faltered as she saw Colin glare at her. Ginny groaned.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Colin," Ginny said softly, "Please forgive me?" There was silence.  
  
"It really shows how much our friendship is worth to you, isn't it? Going out with the guy who nearly killed your best friend. Maddie told me, Ginny."  
  
Ginny sighed. "I *do* care, Colin. I really do!"  
  
"Do you regret it?" Colin said softly, his blue eyes cloudy and impossible to read. He shook his mop of blonde hair out of his eyes. Ginny surveyed him.  
  
"Yes," she lied. She couldn't break his heart again by telling him the truth. That would hurt him too much; it still killed her. "So..." Ginny fumbled, trying to find another subject, "When do you break out of this popsicle stand?" Colin grinned weakly.  
  
"Two more days. I feel perfectly fine, but you know how Madam Pomfrey is."  
  
"Yeah," Ginny agreed, sitting on the Harry's vacated bed (though probably not for long; Harry had a Quidditch game next week) across from his. Colin resumed his somber expression.  
  
"I still can't believe you dated him, Ginny."  
  
Ginny sighed, smacking her forehead with her palm, "Colin!" she said exasperatedly, her voice rising with every word, "I said I was sorry! Can't you forgive me? You forgave *him* easily!"  
  
A hand suddenly grasped tightly unto her robes, and Ginny looked up, up at the stern (and now, very angry) face of Madam Pomfrey. Madam Pomfrey brandished a disapproving finger in Ginny's face.  
  
"I will not have you harassing one of my charges!" Madam Pomfrey, suddenly resembling a dragon; it was no wonder first years called her the 'Dragon Lady', "He is ill!" Madam Pomfrey firmly pushed her to the door, "Now, out!"  
  
Ginny took a look back at Colin, who made the universal 'crazy sign' at pointed at Madam Pomfrey's back. Ginny just managed to giggle before the door was shut in her face. Ginny kept grinning as she walked down the abandoned corridor. 'Damn,' Ginny thought, her heart stopping.   
  
It was Draco, his head bowed, a crumpled piece of parchment in his hand. Ginny began to back away slowly. Draco's head snapped up.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Draco snarled, his grey eyes flashing cold steel. Ginny gasped, he wasn't who he seemed to be before he had broken up with her.  
  
"Walking," Ginny said defiantly, holding her head up high, "Can't a person do that nowadays?"  
  
"Yeah, whatever," Draco mumbled, turning away. Ginny couldn't help herself, and reached to put a tentative hand on one of his broad shoulders.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," Draco pushed back forcefully, but Ginny saw his grey eyes flick back to the crumpled paper he had in his hand. Before he had a chance to stop her, Ginny snatched it and began to read:  
  
'Mr. Malfoy:  
  
We express out deepest condolences in informing you that your father, Mr. Lucius Malfoy, has been found dead in his Wiltshire estate. It appears to be foul play, and we are investigating the circumstances of his unfortunate death. The contents of his will shall be divided...'  
  
But when exactly the will would be divided, Ginny never knew as Draco snatched it back.  
  
"I'm sorry, Draco," Ginny said softly, "When did this happen?" 'Actually,' Ginny thought guiltily, 'I don't care about his bloody father! It's this git I care about!' The full impact of this truthful thought hit Ginny like a ton of bricks as she surveyed his crumpled figure.  
  
"Last week. And don't be sorry," Draco added sullenly, "I hate when people pity me."  
  
"Well, you just seemed like you loved him, and I--" Ginny was interrupted by Draco's snort.  
  
"I didn't love the git, and he sure as hell didn't love me."  
  
"Don't say that," Ginny said reassuringly, although she wasn't all that sure herself, "Of course he loved you!" Draco just looked at her disbelievingly.  
  
"Yeah, sure. He only had me so I could keep the Malfoy name going. If I had been a girl, he probably wouldn't have even bothered to keep me alive."  
  
Ginny sighed and leaned back on the wall behind her, pushing a strand of her red hair behind an ear. "That sucks," she said sadly, looking at Draco, who was determinedly looking at his shoes. Ginny noticed that he didn't look as well groomed as usual. On the contrary--his usually slicked back white-blonde hair was loose, falling about his stormy grey eyes, which weren't as cold and forbidding as they had been a few moments ago. His posture was slumped, his head bowed. For once in his life, Draco Malfoy looked vulnerable, and Ginny found this intensely attractive. Draco looked up to match her gaze. A shiver went down Ginny's spine at the searching look he was giving her.  
  
"Why do you care, anyway?" he said quietly, not removing his eyes from hers.  
  
"I just don't know..." Ginny admitted, "I just can't help it." There was silence.  
  
"Neither can I," Draco said, grinning half-heartedly. Ginny just couldn't take it anymore; he was so God damn irresistable! She leant over to plant a kiss on his pale cheek, but he turned purposely, and his lips met hers. Ginny relished in the passion of it--they both drew it out as long as possible. A sudden remembrance made Ginny jerk away.  
  
"What is it?" asked Draco in a gutteral voice.  
  
Ginny paused. "Why are you doing this to me?" Ginny said slowly, a hurt look in her big brown eyes.  
  
"Doing what?" Draco asked innocently.  
  
"Playing with me. You and I both know you don't care," Ginny snapped, crossing her arms, "You just want someone to make out with. I'll bet anything you have a ton of girls around school who you just turn to to snog with in empty corridors!"  
  
"Not true," Draco protested, but a grin tugged at the corner of his mouth. "You're the only one."  
  
"What?!" Ginny snarled.  
  
Draco sighed, and said, "You are so bloody complicated. I have to admit, I'm attracted to you (Ginny snorted) yes, even without the leather, and I know you're attracted to me, I mean, who wouldn't be?" Draco smirked.  
  
Ginny just rolled her eyes. "You are so conceited!"  
  
"Part of my charm," Draco said jokingly.  
  
"What charm?" Ginny threw back, still trying to decide whether to forgive him.  
  
"Look, I'm s-s-" Draco stuttered, "Oh, come on, you know what I want to say."  
  
"No, I don't," Ginny said, looking amused. Draco growled.  
  
"Damn you, Ginny."  
  
"What did I do?" Ginny said, feigning innocence, "Now, if you were really sorry, you would be able to say it."  
  
"I can't, Ginny," Draco said softly.  
  
"Sure you can, Draco," said Ginny sharply, "That is, if you really care."  
  
"You don't understand."  
  
"What don't I understand? Are you really that proud, Draco?"  
  
Draco glared at her, "Fine" he said grudgingly, "I'm sorry."  
  
"Like you mean it..." Ginny said in a sing-song voice, her doe-brown eyes sparkling merrily.  
  
"I'm sorry," Draco said sincerely, "Now do you forgive me?"  
  
"Beg," Ginny barked, grinning sinisterly.  
  
"What?" Draco said, and Ginny was pleased to hear fear in his voice.  
  
"Beg," Ginny said, he voice dripping with mirth. Draco glared at her.  
  
"Please, please forgive me, Ginny..." Draco mumbled. Ginny waved her hand dismissively.  
  
"Good enough," Ginny said, and turned away, but she was grinning. Ginny felt Draco's muscular arms wrap about her slim waist. His warm breath, smelling of Honeydukes chocolate, caressed her ear.  
  
"Now can we snog?" he pleaded. Ginny answered with a passionate kiss.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes," he said softly, leaning in to steal another one.  
  
---{ 5 weeks and 342 kisses later }---  
  
"Draco, d'you reckon it's time we tell everybody?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Why?" Draco whined, holding her tight.  
  
"We've been sneaking around too long and I'm sick of lying."  
  
"You're such a goody-goody," Draco teased, playing with her long, fiery locks, "I love you..."  
  
"I love you too," Ginny said (he had said it so many times already), then added, "I don't see why you should mind," Ginny said playfully, "seeing as I'm good to *you*."  
  
"I guess," Draco shrugged, "Who first?"  
  
"Our friends, of course," Ginny said admonishingly.  
  
"Fine. I'll tell Pansy," Draco said.  
  
"That's it?" Ginny said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"All my other friends already know. Come to think of it, I probably told her too..." Draco said, thinking. Ginny smacked him on the arm.  
  
"Hey!" he cried, flinging his arms up for protection. Ginny pried his arms away to give him another kiss.  
  
"All right," Ginny said, a satisfied smile on her face, "I'll tell Hermione, Maddie, Colin, Harry (Draco glared at her) He's my friend too!" Ginny said, glaring back, "Charlotte, Neville, Hannah..." Draco sighed.  
  
"I get the point," Draco hinted, then added gloomily, "When do we have to tell everyone?"  
  
"As soon as possible. I'll just go to the common room and tell anyone I know there."  
  
"I guess I'll tell Pansy and varied other persons in the common room," Draco said smugly.  
  
"You're just saying that so Ron won't be able to find you. You know he'd wanna kick your arse," Ginny teased.  
  
"Like he could," Draco snorted.  
  
"Oh, shut up," Ginny reprimanded, leaning in to snatch another kiss. They drew apart after a moment or so, and Ginny said forcefully, "Let's go. It's time."  
  
  
  
--------------------------  
  
Quotes of the Chapter: "A kiss is a lovely task designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous."-Ingrid Bergman  
  
  
  
"Anyone can look at each others eyes, but lovers can see into each other's souls through the eyes." -Larry Latta  
  
"Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage."-Lau Tzo  
  
"All thoughts, all passions, all delights; Whatever stirs this mortal flame; All are but ministers of Love; And feed his sacred flame." -Samuel Coleridge  
  
  
  
--------------------------  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hehe...I brought the love back!!! Hope you liked it...it's near the end...and yes, one question you must answer: SEQUEL? Guess what? Yesterday I went to a circumsicion party in Staten Island. You know what's sad? The kid's 7!! Poor, poor child...I feel bad for him after the party,lol...OH, and can you do me a favor? Please review my brother's fic, "When Snape Attacks"? It's under my username. He's only 8, and I roped him into the world of R/Hr, and GINNY/DRACO! Lol. So please review and make his day! Thank you!  
  
  
  
kat, badboylover, and Gen: Thank you darlings! Love you!  
  
crazzieaddict06: Janet, UPDATE YOUR STORY NOW!!!!! Oh, and thanks :P  
  
SickGirl42: It is a small world, isn't it? Hope you liked this chappie~!  
  
MydogBelle: Thanks for notifying me about the last chappie being uploaded twice! There's a big long story explaining it...but, to make it short, FF.net was slow so I did it twice, thinking, "better twice than none"  
  
MysticalStarlight: I brought 'ze amour' back, big time! Yeah, I hope this chappie's better.  
  
Italianbabe: I love you Dianna! :) Thanks for reading my mystical Draco/Ginnyness  
  
May: The best one? Ever? *Sniffs and wipes away a tear* You love me, you really love me...Thank you darlin!  
  
RebelDream2222: Series that lasts until the end of time? Um...would just a sequel be ok? Lol.  
  
TrippyGirl20051: I spent the whole movie trying to figure it out too! But I saw the end, and it's another name under "Frankie"...DAMN! Lol.  
  
Ainur Agar: Yeah, screw Draco and his hottness...how dare he make me drooL! Hope you forgive him now!  
  
S.S. Harry: I wish there was a cruise ship called the S.S. Harry Potter...that'd ROCK! Oh, yeah, she was a bit Pansyish, that's why I put the real Pansy in! So you could compare and contrast.  
  
Jen103: THANK YOU So MUCH! Hope you like this chappie as much!  
  
HPReader4L: I know, Draco was such an asshole! But I'm glad you liked the chapter!  
  
READ AND REVIEW, DAHLINKS!!! Love and circumscision parties, Amanda / Firefly 


	14. Deal With It

How To Be Bad  
  
by x0firefly0x  
  
Summary: Ginny Weasley is sick of being innocent. She's sick of being forgotten by boys. What to do? Take lessons in being bad of course! Her tutor? Draco Malfoy. Sparks fly as lessons go on. DMGW. Rated PG-13 for cursing.  
  
Goal: 120 reviews!  
  
Shoutouts: JAMIE (who did you think Jameroo was, Jamie?), Dianna, Kristie, Jenni, Maggie, Oua, and Bon-Bon!!!!  
  
Chapter 14: Deal With It  
  
  
  
Ginny walked down the crowded corridor slowly, trying to put together the words she would use when she broke the news. There were many people she felt should know first...Harry, for one. He wasn't speaking to her (and who could blame him?) but she figured he had a right to know. After all, he was like a brother to her. An annoying, irritable, Quidditch-obsessed brother. 'Except,' thought Ginny, grimacing, 'for the fact that I kissed him.' Ron, well...he *was* her brother. He'd find out eventually, and she figured it'd be better if she just told him now and got his rage over with. Hermione--*that* was who she was worried about...  
  
Ginny said the password ("pumpernickle") and headed into the portrait hole. She took a deep breath, and headed to the fireplace, where the trio was sitting quite contently; Harry and Ron were playing Wizard's Chess, while Hermione watched, knitting more infernal house-elf hats.  
  
"Ron, Harry, 'Mione...Can I talk to you privately?"  
  
"Um, sure, Gin..." Hermione said fondly, though she sounded a bit worried. Ron and Harry just looked at her suspiciously, and they both got up, grudgingly.   
  
They followed Ginny to an empty corner of the common room. She motioned for them to sit down.  
  
"What's up, Ginny?" Harry asked, looking worried. After the Chamber of Secrets incident, they were not likely to ignore anything Ginny tried to tell them again. Ginny took a deep breath, and thought, 'Here goes!'  
  
"I'm going out with Draco Malfoy!" Ginny blurted out, a bit too loudly.  
  
The responses were predictable. Ron jumped up like his arse was on fire and yelled, "You're WHAT WITH MALFOY?" while Harry just looked like a kicked puppy (A/N: AWWWWWW....) and Hermione's expression was mingled anger and hurt. But that was nothing compared to Colin, who looked like he had been punched in the stomach. Maddie and some other various people in the common room just stared. 'Apparently', Ginny thought, about to throw up, 'I said that too loud.' Ginny panicked. She didn't know what to do next. She looked around the common room at the awestruck faces.   
  
"Uh..." Ginny stammered, "I've gotta go!" and bolted out of the common room, jumping out of the portrait hole. Talk about a quick getaway! She met a very pale Draco outside of the library, where they had agreed to meet.  
  
"I think Slytherin is seriously considering kicking me out," Draco greeted her.  
  
"That bad?" Ginny sighed, leaning back unto the wall behind her, painfully cold through her white blouse.  
  
"Let's put it this way," Draco said, sighing also, "The word catastrophic would put it too lightly."  
  
"Ick," Ginny said mournfully.   
  
"How did your 'mission' go?" Draco asked, smirking, regaining his color slightly.  
  
Ginny groaned.  
  
"That sucks," Draco said, interpreting her groan.  
  
"Yup..."  
  
Draco leaned over to kiss her. "Well, I'll guess they're going to have to deal with it."  
  
THE END  
  
--------------------------  
  
Quote of the Chapter: "Love is the willingness to undergo sacrificial difficulties for the sake of another." -James Stenson  
  
--------------------------  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Do you hate me? HAHAHAHA...I wouldn't blame you if you did. Sorry if the end was sucky, but if I continued it, where would the sequel come in? And yes, there is a sequel coming up...all about what Gin and Drakey have to go through to get people to accept their relationship in Hogwarts. Oh, guess what? I've written a ficlet!!! It's called, "Detention". It's a one-shot, something my good friend Oua made me write in Parenting cuz she was bored...READ IT! People say it's okay, but I want YOUR opinions, my faithful reviewers. And ah, yes...FF.net fucking took my brother's fic off of here! Just cuz he's 8! The rudeness... anyways, thanks for the reviews (or what we could see of them! grr...) my lil bro was sooooo happy! :) I love you guys, and look for the sequel, kay? Oh, and if any of you wanna be my e-mail pal, GREAT! E-mail me at ginnyluvr@yahoo.com!   
  
Love 'n' Garlic Breadsticks Smothered in Grease, MANDERS/FIREFLY!  
  
S.S. Harry: Sorry bout that, lol...I understand now. I don't really watch DBZ, sorry for the misunderstanding :) But thanx for reviewing and reading so faithfully!  
  
Writer Gurl4: Thanks, darlin'! I've decided to write a sequel!  
  
Augrey: It's okay, hun... I'm just glad you read it :P And my brother shall continue writing, despite the oppression of FF.net!! WE SHALL OVERCOME! FREEDOM OF SPEECH ROCKS!!! *cough*sorry*cough*  
  
Quill-angel68: Thanks Quill! I worked hard on that chapter, it was pivotal :)) Thank you for reading my bro's fic, that was so fucking awesome of you! Let's continue to correspond--it's fun!!  
  
:): Smiley, thank you for your great words of wisdom, lol!  
  
Raven-Roka: Thank you, and yes, I think Ron should...IN THE SEQUEL! hehe...  
  
Jamie: I love you, Jamie! I did give you a shoutout yesterday under "Jameroo!" Thanks, I'll e-mail you today!  
  
WickedCurlz: *snickers* Me too...but I suppose you'll have to wait till the sequel! *cackles evilly*  
  
a.j.: THANKS!   
  
///LOVE YOU GUYS!!!! THANKS FOR READING!!!!!!!! SEQUEL COMING SOON!!!!  
  
~Firefly  
  
\\\ And REMEMBER: E-Mail is good, so e-mail me anytime! I'd love to chat! My email is ginnyluvr@yahoo.com  
  
BYEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
